A fingerprint, which is an innate, unique, and distinguishable invariable characteristic for a human being, consists of a series of ridges and valleys on the epidermis of a fingertip. The details formed by the ridges and valleys usually include ridge bifurcations, ridge endings, plain arches, tented arches, left loops, right loops, whorls, or double loop whorls, which determine the uniqueness of the fingerprint patterns. The fingerprint recognition technology developed therefrom is a technique for verifying individual identities since early time. Depending on the different ways to collect and input fingerprints, what have been widely used and well-known now are optically imaging, thermo-sensitive sensors, infrared sensors of the human body and the like.
In the disclosure there will be proved a novel display device have a function of recognizing fingerprints.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.